


Should have told you sooner

by Wrathofscribbles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, sort of unrequited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/pseuds/Wrathofscribbles
Summary: There's enough time to say what's needed.Until suddenly there isn't.





	Should have told you sooner

**Author's Note:**

> **Big bold reminder that Final Fantasy XV and all of its content is property of Square Enix.** I just like to play in the sandpit they've created for the fans.

Gravel to grass to marble, drops of blood marking his path and telling the tale of barefoot travels at sunrise.

"Hey buddy," he says in greeting, sets down the book he'd brought along for the occasion and plants his elbows on the fence to peer over, stare down at his reflection in the water.  He wonders if there are any fish down there, hiding in some shadowy nook he can't see for the world coming alive around him, waking up as the sky does.

Prompto doesn't say anything else for a while after that, doesn't trust his voice to stay strong through a confession.  So he waits instead, for acknowledgement, for a page to turn, for an arm locking around his neck and his hair being mussed up to hell and back, for laughter.

For  _anything_.

He waits, and waits, and waits.  But there's nothing, just like there's always been nothing, and the sting in his heart is just as sharp as it has been the past three years.

"Catch something big for us, yeah?  There better be a damn good meal waiting for us when we get back."

* * *

He doesn't see the dog at his back when he takes his leave and opens up fresh cuts on his feet.  He doesn't see the glow in those amber eyes, or the shimmer in the air as a phantom form bends down to pick up what he'd left behind at the gravestone.

He doesn't hear the call of his name, either, swept away on a gust of wind, nor the bark meant to summon him back.

He doesn't see Noctis and the sad smile flirting at the corners of his mouth as he leafs through the weighted pages, the catalogue of their travels together and all the missed opportunities between them, the  _pain_ when his parting message is read.

_I should have told you sooner._

_All those Fridays in the arcade.  After every exam.  The day I joined the Crownsguard.  Your 21st birthday, or mine.  During that stupid kiss under the mistletoe._

_I should have told you the day we left home, or when we stopped off at Galdin, or that night you fell off the balcony in Altissia.  Before Leviathan, before Gralea.  I should have told you while we brought down Ifrit._

_I thought we had time, didn't realise we had none._

_I miss you, Noct._

_I love you._

"Prompto..."

 


End file.
